Phineas's laws of moving on
by Kale Bishop
Summary: Poor Isabella. She's been taking it hard on her breakup with her boyfriend. Which is cool... well not cool for my best friend though. I know! I'll write her a poem! But... Hmmm, I need an inspiration. Aha! Physics! Newton's Laws of Motion. That's it! Isaac Don't fail me now!
1. First Law

**(Author's Note)**

Inspired Isaac Newton's Laws of Motion. Learned it again from Physics class. Hope you guys like this!

**Phineas's first Law of Moving on**

Isabella, I'll tell you a little secret of mine

When fate declares that your relationship's time

And it may sound nerdy cuz it's a formula, goodness I hope it brings

But moving on equals one bad over billions of good things.

Well get ready Isabella, cuz I'm about to show why

This formula can bring back your beautiful sunshine

Let X be your ex, because… they both sound like an X.

Set that on the numerator. Now the denominator is next.

The denominator should contain not just one happy thought

But two? Three? Nope! It has to be a whole lot!

Think about Pinky, about Ferb and, if you want, you could think about me!

Well…. Not that I'm implying anything or…. Oh you know what I mean.

Once you've listed them, sum them down the denominator

By that time, you could've counted millions, faster than a calculator.

Now divide with X and write down the answer.

It's not done til you round it to two significant figures.

And voila! See! You're problems significantly means zero!

And believe when I say, it's no problemo!

Come see me tomorrow, I'd like to see that sunshine.

From that beautiful, courageous, best friend of mine.

_**Thanks Phineas ;P.**_


	2. Second Law

**(Author's Note)**

Hmm this could be a potential series of poems that I would make. But this version might be a little more technical and serious. I'm practicing how to make sonnets. Although these aren't purely how Shakespeare would do it, it's still qualifies as a sonnet. If you guys don't know what a sonnet is: it's a poem made up of 14 lines in a fixed pattern. According to the rules the pattern is a-b-a-b c-d-c-d, e-f-e-f g-g. And they have to be in decasyllables. I hope pull this off and I really hope you'd enjoy this.

**Phineas' 2****nd**** Law of Moving on**

_Wow Isabella. Did you absolutely like my first poem ever?_

_In that case I'll write you more, if it makes you feel better. (Haha! Look! I made it rhyme!)_

_You don't really have to beg me to write another one. A request is fine. I mean seriously, you didn't have to torture me with those puppy dog eyes of yours and beg continuously with pleases. I'm not sure how long I could keep this up though. I'm not exceptional with this kind of stuff. I just hope that I could keep it until you feel absolutely better. Wait! I'll challenge myself! If I perfect this poem in one write, you'll have to treat me to ice cream. If I don't… vice versa. Anyways, I hope you like this one! My 2__nd__ Law!_

_Trivia: In Physics the u, which is the coefficient of friction on an object, is pronounced "mew". We had that in class today. Aw great, now I got you confused. Don't read it as "mew" in this one. Read it as "You"._

Newton, in ways, has always been genius.

But it lasted a time ago, so long.

Now I would dare to break this hiatus.

To prove that my friend Isaac, was wrong.

Second Law states, a equals F over m.

Let me give this formula corrections.

Second Law is a equals u over m.

Where u is never equal to zero-n. (There goes my two dollars T_T).

Think of our friendship as a ship grandeur.

You're a valuable part of the crew.

If there were times that the ship had seizures. (Not thee seizures. That doesn't add up to the bet if that's what you're thinking.)

It'd be because all that's missing is you.

Of course, no one wants a sunken friend ship.

Just give a smile, and it's off in one whiff!

_Okay don't get cocky. I just screwed up that's all. You're just lucky to have free ice cream while I have to pay double._

_**See you at the park tomorrow Phineas ;P.**_


	3. Third Law

_So correct me if I'm wrong, you asked me what was my favorite ice cream flavor before my mom called me right? By the way, sorry I just ditched you like that. It was a bit of an emergency with Candace. I'm really psyched that you decided to come though. I'm sure Candace appreciated it immensely! Anyway, to answer your question, it's Vanilla. Sweet, syrupy, and tasty. No offense but I prefer Vanilla over chocolate. Chocolate can be a little sticky on your throat. But, ironically, I love hot chocolate and chocolate bars. Can't get enough of them._

_Anyway, here's that request of yours… again. Maybe you could try dropping down to your knees and wail in front of the public the next time you beg me again. (Don't you dare do it! DX)_

**Third Law**

When life gives you lemons, make lemonade

Thou should make oh thy precious life sweeter

When days darkest bring tingly sprites a shade

Call aids, and we'll return your sweet summer

When ties with former beloved wither

Form ties anew with others you hold dear

For thou fairest of fair deserves better

Than that fiend, wits dimmer than an ampere. _(Seriously. I asked him "What was Einstein's energy formula?" And he said: I equals don't care. Sheesh! Even if it was the wrong answer, Everyone knows that i is equal to the square root of negative one. Doesn't he study math? Trivia: An ampere is a unit of electricity values of resistors in an electric current. I heart Physics.)_

When thou feels like a damsel in distress

Allow me to swoop in like a hero

Let me pick you up from bits and pieces

And I'll say "someday you'll find Romeo"

Friends are like ice cream, to sweeten your day

Pick a flavor! Let's sweeten life, how bitter it may (I screwed up again :(. Thirteen syllables T_T).

_Yeah I guess this is my last. I hope that my three laws brightened you up. I'm always here right across the street :P. Please don't ask me to write another one._

_**More please ;P. I'll practice the wailing part later (Like you asked me to) ;P ;P.**_

…_. Seriously?_

_**Yeah. Seriously ;P.**_

…_. Somebody save me. T_T._


End file.
